


whoa another thing

by Trash_McTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_McTrash/pseuds/Trash_McTrash
Summary: Thiswas inspired by llama_goddess!!Please show her some love!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llama_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/gifts).



> Thiswas inspired by llama_goddess!!  
> Please show her some love!!

it's ya boi guzma


	2. Chapter 2

guzma boi ya it's


End file.
